communication
by Stay-Away
Summary: [JxC] Jimmy Neutron found out that Cindy is in the hospital and goes to see her and communicates with her when he sleeps.
1. please wake up

Jimmy

As we reached school, I wanted to stay out of Cindy's way... but I couldn't. The bell rang; I went up to my desk and sat down. I didn't see Cindy there. As the day went by, I was completely bored since Cindy wasn't present to torture or tease me. When school ended I told Sheen I couldn't go to the Candy Bar, instead I went to Cindy's house. When I was just about to knock on her door, it hit me. Cindy probably just ditched school so I went to my lab and worked on my inventions. I went inside my house at 10:31 since tomorrow is Saturday. On the weekends, my mother lets me stay up late. I was about to go to bed but I looked out my window to see if Cindy was there. I saw the light off so I just went to bed and fell asleep.

I woke up next morning to hear the TV. I dressed and went downstairs to have a bowl of Coco Puffs. When I was done eating, I went to the back yard. I thought Cindy and Libby would be there, however, I was shocked. Neither were. I quickly ran to my lab and called Libby.

"Do you know where Cindy is?"

"Actually, Jimmy, I think she's in the hospital in room 104 ... why?"

"Oh, no reason, just asking. Okay, bye, Libby."

"Bye, Jimmy."

I was in complete shock as Libby's words ran through my head. Then I felt something rolling down my cheek. My hand was wet. I - I was crying because Cindy, my love, my precious, my life was in the hospital. I told my mom I was going to the hospital then I left in the hover car to see her.

Cindy

"Uh ... where am I? It feels like I got hit by a truck." I said that rubbing my head. There was grass, flowers, a lake,and trees around me. As I stood up I looked around and saw him, he was under a tree sitting down while looking at the lake.

"Where am I?" His blue eyes looked into my eyes. He signaled me to sit down next to him and I did.

"You were asleep for quite a while." He said looking lost in my eyes. I looked down and he put his hand under my chin and said.

"I love you so much Cindy, more than, science itself." I got lost in his blue eyes.

"I have always loved you Jimmy." He smiled at me and leaned close to kiss me. When he was 2 cenimeters away from my lips I grabbed his neck and pulled him close to me. We both kissed each other with deep passion, as we both held each other.

Jimmy

As I went inside the hospital I asked a nurse what had happend to Cindy and she said she was in a car accident. I went into Cindy's room to find her lying down in bed. She looked so beautiful, so peacful (wait did I say beautiful... and peaceful?) I held her hand, while my other hand was going through her soft silky hair.

"Cindy please, you have to get thuough this, I love you so much Cindy." When said that I was crying, I was heartbroken to see Cindy like this. I wanted to hear her voice so bad, I was lonely with out her. I sat their all day to see if she would wake up, I talked to her to see if she could hear me, but she was fast asleep. The clock had finally sturck 11 the nurse told me that visiting hours were over, so I left home and fell asleep.


	2. athours note

**Hey peeps sorry for the long wait but I've been busy I can only promise you guys that my story will be out in June some time okay it's because I'm moving away from my home town so don't worry iv'e already completed it soo you know what to do later to all my fans. Oh and thanx a lot Bev you know who you are**


	3. is it really you

**Sorry it took so long but I finally got internet over here ya hooray for me well just tell me if you get confused with this chap. Hopefully you don't well just try to follow along well bye and enjoy.**

Cindy's dream

"Jimmy, where did you go? Jimmy? Jimmy…" I said worried for he had vanished. Was what he told me real? Was I really in a coma in the hospital? I was thinking to myself I needed time to myself since Jimmy had disappeared. I finally came to my sense and I knew we were both in love with each other. "It's the only possible way."

Jimmy's POV

I woke up and got ready then I went to a flower shop and bought some flowers. (AN: I won't tell you what type of flower's he bought for you guy's will find out soon.J) Then I bought some flowers for Cindy to see if she was awake or still asleep. Then I got in the hover car and went to the hospital and went inside Cindy's room and sadly she was still asleep, with a giant sigh I gently put the flowers down on the counter with my card. Libby came in after I took a seat and we talked for a while.

"Jimmy you really must love Cindy."

"Huh? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"That you really love Cindy."

"Yes I do Libby, and if I can invent something so that we can communicate with her then I'll be happy."

"Hehe Jimmy I'm sure that your love for her won't come between anything. And that… well did you know that she also loves you?"

"Yes, I found out yesterday."

"What? How if she's in a coma?"

"Well you see I took her hand and fell asleep on her….chest and I think I somehow communicated with her in a dream."

"How do you know you're just not going crazy?"

"Well if I was going crazy then you wouldn't have told me that she loved me now wouldn't you."

"I hate you when you do that Well I really have to get going now Jimmy I guess I'll see you later. Bye take care okay. OH and you better not leave Cindy or else I will KILL YOU do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Well see you later." As I said those last words she shut the door behind her. I made sure she left and then I took her hand and once again I put my head down on her chest and I fell asleep.

J/C in the dream

"Cindy! Your okay!" I yelled out in happiness and instead of holding her with one arm I hugged her hard.

"Of course I'm okay James, why do you ask?" She said looking down so lovely at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You know what to do and I'll update soon**


	4. your awake!

**Haha I'm back with a new chap. Enjoy and please review! Oh and this is also the part where Cindy tells you what kind of flowers Jimmy bought her!**

J/C in dream

"Of course I'm okay James, why do you ask?" She said looking down so lovely at me.

"Cindy I'm just so happy I can hear your voice again." I didn't want to let her go. All I could do was look up and see her smile.

"Jimmy am I still in the hospital?"

"Yes,"

"Oh," Her smile slowly faded away and she looked at the pond in front of us.

"Cindy,"

"Yes,"

"Am I going crazy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, because I am the only one that can communicate with you. And I was thinking that maybe I was going crazy, but then Libby told me that you loved me and I told her I already knew. And well…"

"Jimmy if you know my real feelings towards you then I suppose your not going crazy are you."

"I guess your right. But you do love me right?"

"Yes." And before I could ask another question she kissed me. Her hands were messing with my hair and I was wrapping my hands around her waist.

Jimmy's POV

I woke up from her chest once more and sadly I scanned her with my watch and I looked at the results they weren't good or bad. I sat there for a few more hours until it was 8:30 I slowly got up and when I was just to turn the doorknob I herd a yawn I turned around and saw Cindy stretching.

"Cindy!"

"Jimmy where am I? Am I really in the hospital?" All I could do was nod.

"I've missed you so much, Cindy."

"Are these roses mine?"

"Yeah,"

"There pretty."

"Yeah just like you they even bloomed more that from yesterday."

"Can I read the letter?" I nodded once more.

AN: I'm gonna write Jimmy's letter so you guys can see what it say's.

** 'Cindy I miss you so much I just hope that you once get out that comma that well if**

** you would like to go out some time?**

**With love**

**James Isaac Neutron'**

"Of course I would want to go out with you." I walked up to her and I kissed her like she kissed me in a dream. Just then Libby came in and smiled while the two were kissing so passionlessly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx so what do you guys think? Tell me please. Well don't forget to review!**


End file.
